herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Dux
Frank Dux is the main protagonist of the 1988 cult film Bloodsport based on the real life individual Frank Dux's alleged Kumite victory. He is a martial artist trained under ninjutsu sensei Senzo Tanaka who won the Kumite. He was portrayed by Jean-Claude Van Damme, who portrayed Luc Deveraux in the Universal Soldier film franchise. History Frank Dux has trained in the ways of ninjutsu under Senzo Tanaka along with his son Shingo. After the death of his son, Senzo had promised to train Dux as a member of the Tanaka Clan. When Dux's superiors learn of his invitation to the Kumite, an illegal martial arts tournament in Hong Kong, they refuse to let him go. Dux goes absent without leave, says goodbye to his sensei and leaves for Hong Kong. CIC officers Helmer and Rawlins are assigned to track down and arrest Dux. The Kumite In Hong Kong, Dux befriends American fighter Ray Jackson and their guide Victor Lin. When they arrive at the Kumite arena, the others are skeptical of them because they are white. Upon hearing that, Dux represents the Tanaka clan and seeing his "death touch" and Jackson break a brick into his forehead, the competitors accept them. After the initial rounds Frank, Ray anf Chong Li all make it through; Dux earns the enmity of Li after breaking his record for the fastest knockout. Dux becomes involved with American journalist Janice Kent who is investigating the secrets of Kumite. On day two, she sneaks into the arena by agreeing to a date with another spectator, to Dux's surprise. Jackson is matched against Li, and although Jackson gains the upper hand, he gloats instead of finishing Li off. Li recovers and brutally beats Jackson and kills him. Dux vows to avenge Jackson. After seeing the brutality of the tournament, Kent argues with Dux and tries to convince him not to return. Dux tells her that he has to win in order to become the best he can be. Running from the officers Dux was chased by Helmer and Rawlins and later evades them when they fall into a canal. When Dux arrives at the Kumite, the local police are waiting for him. He eludes them as well but agrees to return with Helmer and Rawlins after the tournament. Final Battle Chong Li kills his opponent Chuan Ip Mung, much to the chagrin of the crowd. Dux, however, has gained favor with the crowd. Li, fearing defeat, conceals a pill in his waistband before the final match. When Dux gains the upper hand with his ninjutsu, Li cheats by blinding him via crushing the pill into dust. Dux is forced to think back upon his training from Tanaka, who taught him to fight without his sight. Dux regains the advantage and defeats Li. Li shouts "matté" and gives up. The following day, he says goodbye to Kent and returns with the officers. Personality Dux is proved to be a worthy opponent in battle. He is an integral and tough person, as shown by his worthiness to be the next member in Tanaka's clan. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Thieves Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:One-Shot Category:Sympathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Neutral Good Category:Vengeful Category:The Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers